Romance en cinq actes
by Amertine
Summary: Dans le noir Draco vit un moment intense avec un inconnu. Son but : le retrouver.
1. Exposition

**Romance en cinq actes**

Petit délire après des histoires dramatiques. Pas de plot, soyons honnête. Un peu de détente. La guerre… quelle guerre ?

Je reconnais de bonne grâce que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux. Ne m'en voulez pas trop.

Je pense que c'est ma dernière histoire avec des ados. Je vieillis l'air de rien.

Toujours ma vieille manie de conserver certains mots en anglais…

Hogwarts : Poudlard

 **Exposition**

« Ton problème, Drake, c'est que tu te prends trop la tête », gloussa Blaise Zabini en s'appliquant avec soin l'huile de monoï.

Draco soupira. D'abord, il détestait qu'on l'appelle « Drake », ça faisait bellâtre américain sans cervelle, Blaise le savait mais il l'employait quand même. Ensuite, il détestait la désinvolture de son ami. Pour lui la vie était si simple, ses parents n'attendaient rien de lui. Gay, mauvais élève, fainéant, ses parents s'en fichaient alors que lui portait la pression des siens qui exigeaient qu'il soit parfait en tout. Et il l'était.

 _Sauf en quidditch_ , songea-t-il amer, conscient que cette dernière année au sein de l'équipe ne changerait rien. Jamais il ne volerait le Vif d'Or à Potter. Ce qui le consolait relativement, c'était que personne ne le gagnait face à lui.

Et enfin, ce qu'il détestait, c'était le bronzage impeccable de son ami. La vie était dégueulasse : quand certains bronzaient sans souci, d'autres ressemblaient à des écrevisses au bout de dix minutes à moins de mettre une crème de protection indice 50. Et pas une avec une odeur sexy bien sûr ! L'huile de monoï par contre…

« Mais dis-moi, _Blaisou_ , je t'ai vu avec personne cet été. Aucun mec à l'horizon. T'as une MST ou des hémorroïdes ? »

Blaise se redressa et souleva ses lunettes de soleil pour souligner l'offense :

« Pas de Blaisou ! C'est réservé…

\- A ta môman, je sais, c'est mignon. Alors ? MST ou tout rouge ? »

C'était minable, ok. Surtout que l'été avait été quasiment chaste aussi pour lui mais lui il avait beaucoup étudié ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas de son ami. A moins que le farniente en chaise longue ne soit devenu une nouvelle matière enseignée à Hogwarts.

« Et toi, ma poule ? Le grand méchant loup tu l'as vu ? », ricana le-dit fainéant.

Il l'avait vu mais ça n'avait pas été génial. Parfois il se demandait s'il n'était pas frigide ou s'il n'intellectualisait pas trop l'acte. Bien sûr, il tombait parfois sur de bons amants mais rien de magique. Il n'avait que 17 ans, il avait le temps, non ?

Mais pourquoi Blaise ne répondait pas ? Avait-il…

« Un petit ami ! Tu as un petit ami ! Tu as un petit ami et tu ne me l'as pas dit !

\- Ecoute, c'est compliqué. Disons que c'est un PQF (plan cul fixe) parce qu'il est vraiment, vraiment canon et performant. Un truc de ouf mais il est sentimental et il criserait que je baise ailleurs alors… je m'accorde un peu de vacances et à la rentrée qui va voir des étoiles ? »

Un large sourire éclaira son visage. Draco rajouta à sa liste anti-Blaise ce sourire idiotement ravi que lui n'avait jamais eu le plaisir d'arborer.

« C'est ton mec, quoi », tenta-t-il de minimiser.

Lui aussi aimerait bien avoir « un mec », _son_ mec. Mais voilà, il était en haut de sa tour d'ivoire et tout le monde s'en tapait en fin de compte et s'amusait en bas, sans lui. Souvent il se disait qu'il était trop tard pour en descendre, qu'il changerait une fois adulte, quand personne ne le connaîtrait vraiment.

« Quel grand gros mot, rit Blaise. Je le laisse me baiser régulièrement mais on se mariera pas, hein. A la fin de l'année je passe à autre chose. On est clairement pas assorti et je vise mieux socialement. »

Mais ça Draco s'en fichait. Le malheur des autres (fut-ce celui du pauvre amant qui était un ex en sursis sans le savoir) lui importait peu finalement, le sien lui prenait tellement d'énergie.

« Mais pour revenir à toi, poursuivit Blaise d'un ton presque docte, saisis les occas' même les plus… incongrues. Fais-toi baiser par un sang-de-bourbe ou pis encore, un Griffy. »

Et il rit, content de sa blague.

Draco, lui, finit son cocktail et décida de ne plus écouter les babillages de son ami. Les vacances tiraient à leur fin et une année de dur labeur s'annonçait.

Au moins, avec le retour à l'école, pourrait-il reprendra sa petite activité interdite mais ô combien délicieuse.

Un mince sourire s'étira enfin sur son visage et il somnola à l'ombre de son parasol (une crème qui pue et vous rend encore plus blanc et collant ? _No way !_ ) jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

 **Prochain chapitre :** Nœud dramatique


	2. Noeud dramatique

Slytherin : serpentard

Longbottom : Longdubas

Snape : Rogue

Pour une fois, scène de sexe homosexuelle graphique

* * *

 **Nœud dramatique**

Cette journée de rentrée avait été parfaite.

Draco avait eu l'impression de retrouver son domaine et ses ouailles, surtout au sein des Slytherins chez qui il était une sorte de modèle. Non, soyons honnête – et modeste - il était un modèle : ambitieux, intelligent et un brin retors. Mais pourquoi le cantonnait-on à ça ? Sans virer fleur bleue, il espérait secrètement que quelqu'un puisse voir sa nature sensible… et l'aimer. Il était particulièrement sensible à la botanique. C'est une passion que sa mère lui avait transmis. Bien sûr, avoir 17 ans, être Slytherin et aimer jardiner, ça craignait ! Alors, il taisait ces penchants, même à Blaise. _Surtout_ à Blaise, la pire langue de pute de toute l'école. Cette amitié semblait factice parfois mais Blaise était le seul garçon qui avait sa classe et du bon goût. Mieux valait le fréquenter que traîner avec Longbottom, nom au hasard même si lui jardinait ouvertement et avec plaisir et avec qui Draco aurait conversé avec un vrai plaisir.

Aussi après dîner écoutait-il d'une oreille distraite ce que disait son ami – une vague histoire d'uniforme – et il s'arrêta devant la salle de potions :

« Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, je… j'ai oublié un truc dans la salle tout à l'heure. »

Blaise le regarda, contrarié.

« Quoi, tu veux me tenir la main ? », insista Draco.

L'autre garçon regarda l'heure, réfléchit mais Draco le repoussa vers le Donjon avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit. A contre-cœur, Zabini partit, mais pas bien loin.

Content de lui, Malfoy se coula dans la pièce obscure. Ce qu'il avait « oublié » n'était pas des affaires de cours mais des ingrédients qu'il volait au fur et à mesure au professeur pour concocter toutes sortes de potions. Il pouvait s'agir d'un puissant désherbant pour ses plantes adorées ou bien une drogue douce, pour sa consommation personnelle. Le rustre professeur avait vraiment de très bons ingrédients. Le plus délicat était d'en voler en très petite quantité. Snape était loin d'être idiot et il connaissait ses stocks.

Alors que ses doigts effleuraient les flacons, sachets, fioles et autres contenants, une lueur attira son attention aucun doute : quelqu'un se dirigeait vers la salle.

Un sentiment de panique le submergea. Comment expliquer sa présence ? Il éteignit d'abord le bout de sa baguette et chercha des yeux un endroit où se cacher. Rien. Quel con d'avoir éteint avant d'avoir trouvé une planque. Puis il pensa à l'énorme armoire. Si on ne l'ouvrait pas, c'était parfait.

Ni une ni deux, il s'y faufila, pensant être à l'abri avec un peu de chance.

Mais il eut tort et ne parvint pas à retenir un cri de surprise quand deux mains l'assaillirent.

« J'ai bien cru que jamais tu ne te débarrasserais de l'autre, murmura le propriétaire des deux mains, qui se montraient bien audacieuses.

 _Quoi ? Merlin, qui est là ? Héééééééééééééééééééééé !,_ songea Draco.

« Oooh, tu fais ton farouche ?, lui ronronna-t-on au creux de l'oreille. J'adoooore.

 _? My oh my ! Putain, c'est_ quoi _contre ma cuisse ?_

Alors que l'autre lui déboutonnait sa chemise en continuant à se frotter contre lui, très excité, Draco tenta de se dégager.

« Lâche-moi, connard, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas se faire remarquer par Snape – qui d'autre pourrait être là à cette heure-là ? – qui errait dans sa salle.

\- Quoi, lèche-moi, c'est ce que t'as dit ?

 _Quoi ?,_ songea Draco, outré, interrompu dans sa complainte intérieure alors que l'autre type lui défaisait sans préambules le pantalon puis lui baissait le caleçon et commençait à le masturber.

Il allait se plaindre, essayer de repousser l'assaillant mais une bouche humide et gourmande s'impatientait, elle.

« A tes ordres, souffla l'autre avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche.

Draco se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

 _Ooooooooooooooooooh putain ! Je rêeeeeeeeeeeve ! Il suce comme un dieu !_

Il agrippa les cheveux de l'inconnu, l'incitant à poursuivre, même si retenir son plaisir était difficile.

Il sursauta quand il sentit deux doigts en lui mais au lieu de se débattre il décida de se montrer ouvert d'esprit et bougea de manière à faciliter le travail.

Mordillements du gland, enroulement doux de la langue, succion dynamique puis arrêt. Et ça repartait. L'inconnu était sadique : dès qu'il sentait Draco sur le point de jouir, il le relâchait.

« Laisse-moi… jouir… s'il te plait…, articula difficilement Malfoy en plantant ses doigts dans le cuir chevelu.

-T'as été gentil ? Tu m'as ignoré toute la journée, c'est pas bien...

\- Je t'en supplie, répéta Draco, indifférent à ce qu'il pouvait entendre. S'il te plait, j'en peux plus… J'en veux plus ! »

Dans la salle, une chaise grinça et la porte claqua.

« T'es venu en avance, tu le mérites même si un placard c'est pas top. »

Tout en continuant de se faire doigter, Draco finit par jouir violemment.

« Ouiii… », soupira-t-il, tremblant et haletant.

Son « assaillant » lapa les dernières gouttes de sperme et se remit debout.

« Il fait chaud ici, tu trouves pas ? dit-il.

\- Siiii…, gémit Draco, frémissant en entendant l'autre garçon défaire sa ceinture. Il tremblait encore de son orgasme mais aussi du plaisir à venir.

\- Tu fais plus ton farouche, hein ? Touche-moi. »

Le Slytehrin tendit la main dans le noir et caressa le torse - musclé ! Il descendit plus bas et empoigna le sexe dur et entreprit de le masturber.

« MMmmmmh », gémit-il en attirant l'autre garçon contre lui.

A l'image du torse, les fesses aussi étaient musclées.

 _Et ornée d'une petite cicatrice visiblement_ , songea Draco amusé.

« Tiens, tu as changé de parfum ?, demanda l'inconnu alors qu'il lui mordillait le cou. Mmmmm… Pas mal. »

Néanmoins Draco sentit une petite hésitation. La supercherie allait-elle être révélée ? Il prit alors l'initiative d'attirer l'autre garçon contre lui et ondula sans équivoque contre lui en gémissant le plus lascivement possible. Quoiqu'en dise Blaise, lui aussi pouvait être un sale petit allumeur et duper les autres.

Il réussit puisque l'inconnu l'embrassa fougueusement et lui caressant les fesses. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur : Draco venait de le mordre sans ménagement.

« Putain, tu m'excites trop, murmura Draco en griffant cette fois l'épaule de l'autre garçon.

\- Retourne-toi et tu vas sentir comment toi tu m'excites. »

Le Slytherin libéra le garçon de sa violente étreinte. Cette fois c'était lui qui hésitait. Après tout, ce garçon il le ne connaissait pas. Allait-il mettre une capote ou pas ? Et s'il avait une maladie ?

Il ne put poursuivre ses réflexions car l'inconnu l'avait retourné et sans préliminaire le pénétra sans douceur.

« Je te trouve plus musclé, tu as fait de la muscu cet ete ?», murmura-t-il alors qu'une main vigoureuse caressait le torse de Malfoy avant de glisser sur son bas-ventre.

Draco retint un cri de douleur mais encouragea son amant à poursuivre. Les mains bien en appui contre la paroi de l'armoire, il espérait ne pas se faire surprendre, même si ce risque contribuait largement au plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Son amant finit par jouir. Il abandonna son tête sur l'épaule de Draco et reprit lentement son souffle.

Dans la salle, quelqu'un venait de rentrer, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Ils entendirent plusieurs bruits puis la porte finit par se rouvrir et claquer.

Draco retint sa respiration.

 _Merlin ! qui ça peut être encore ? Snape ? Il fait chier ce vieux con à aller et venir._

« Bordel, c'est un défilé ce soir », chuchota son amant qui se rhabillait déjà.

Malfoy aussi remonta ses vêtements lentement. Il sursauta quand l'autre lu claqua un baiser dans le cou.

« Je file en premier, les potes m'attendent.

\- Attends !, murmura Draco dans un souffle.

\- Oui ? », ronronna l'autre en l'enlaçant à nouveau.

 _T'es qui ?,_ songea Draco… pour finalement dire :

« Non, rien.

\- Sois pas déçu on savait que ça serait rapide ce soir. Je me rattraperai après-demain.

\- J'ai adoré, j'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi intense, lâcha Draco, comme un adieu.

\- C'est vrai, c'était cool le placard, on aurait du y penser plutôt depuis le temps qu'on vient ici. »

 _Putain, il faut vraiment pas qu'il me voit. Je suis carrément pas le mec qu'il attendait_ , se dit Draco.

« T'es un homme nouveau je trouve, ça me plait. Le parfum, les abdos… j'ai hâte de voir les autres changements, retrouve moi après-demain dans notre chambre. »

L'inconnu marqua une pause.

« Tu m'as vraiment manqué », conclut-il _tendrement_ avec une dernière caresse affectueuse.

Puis il sortit vite et du placard et de la salle. Draco se précipita pour le voir mais il le vit de dos, dans l'obscurité. Pas grand-chose en fait.

 _Merde ! J_ _e saurai jamais qui c'était,_ soupira-t-il en sortant à son tour. _Mmmh, en tout cas, c'est ce qui s'appelle être au bon endroit, au bon moment, Blaise serait fier de moi._

Puis l'idée de partager ce moment si intense avec la pire langue de pute de l'école le refroidit. Ça serait son secret, celui qui alimenterait ses nuits solitaires.

 **Chapitre suivant :** Péripétie


	3. Péripétie

**Péripétie**

Alors qu'il rentrait vers le Donjon, Draco ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait joui ( _Ah, ah quel bon terme_ , songea-t-il content de son jeu de mot dont lui seul profitait) à fond du moment et avait décidé, sitôt hors du placard, de ne plus y penser. De ne plus penser à ce garçon. Pourtant il avait été bouleversé dans sa chair mais aussi dans son cœur. C'était un amant brutal (non que ça lui ait déplu) mais il avait montré une tendresse désarmante à la fin de leurs ébats. Ce garçon était très certainement amoureux de celui qu'il attendait. Serait-il un jour aimé ainsi ? Et qui était ce garçon ? Juste pour savoir. Par curiosité. Ca n'est pas comme s'il allait piquer ce type à son petit copain. Juste pour savoir. Ses méninges s'activèrent et il décida de faire un petit tour à la bibliothèque, il y trouverait certainement une potion pour le retrouver. Mais vraiment juste pour savoir. Promis ! Foi de Malfoy !

Plein de confiance, et d'un certain espoir, il se rendit à la bibliothèque où quelques élèves travaillaient encore en silence.

Il scrutait les garçons en se disant que son amant y était peut être mais il y avait très peu de sixième ou septième année – vu sa stature, il ne pouvait pas être plus jeune, Draco en était sûr.

Devant le coin des livres de potions, il soupira. Par où commencer ? La tache s'annonçait sans fin.

…

Et elle l'était !

Filch rodait comme un vautour qu'il était. L'heure de fermeture approchait et toujours rien. Puis son ange gardien passa.

« Tu recherches quelque chose mon petit Draco », susurra le fantôme de Myrtle.

Le garçon sursauta. Pour une raison qui lui échappait cette fille le collait depuis son arrivée à Hogwarts mais il s'était habitué à cette présence un peu singulière.

« Tu vas me tuer un jour, Mimi, murmura-t-il.

\- Te voilà bien studieux, déjà ?

\- Euh… Je cherche quelque chose. Je cherche… quelqu'un… J'ai… euh rencontré quelqu'un mais euh… je ne sais pas qui et… »

Le visage du fantôme se brouilla un peu.

« C'est bizarre ce que tu dis, je ne comprends pas.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un… dans le noir et… on a sympathisé mais… mais je ne sais pas qui c'est et je voudrais… bien savoir qui c'était. Tu vois ? »

La fille le dévisagea un petit moment puis s'évanouit complètement dans l'air.

Draco soupira et continua à feuilleter les livres.

Un livre flotta dans les airs et se posa devant lui. Il s'ouvrit à la page « Potion de reconnaissance ».

« Je m'en suis servie une fois…, dit la voix féminine sans toutefois révéler son visage.

\- Merci », chuchota Draco.

Il la recopia rapidement sur un parchemin et rangea tous les livres sortis. Il allait devoir faire un petit tour par la salle de Potions. Encore.

Après sa petite virée (dérangé par son amant inconnu il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre ce qu'il était venu chercher) il s'enferma dans sa chambre, claquant même la porte au nez de Zabini.

Il ne possédait aucun des éléments essentiels pour la potion (de Reconnaissance) à savoir un cheveu, du sang, de la salive, de la semence sa seule chance reposait sous ses ongles. Il avait planté ses ongles dans les épaules, les fesses et le dos du garçon peut être y en avait-il sous ses ongles. Il les gratta scrupuleusement, suppliant Merlin que cela soit assez.

Et si c'était un type moche ? Pire, un Gryffondor ou… un sang-de-bourbe ? Un sang-de-bourbe moche et Gryffyndor ?

 _Et bien… On baisera dans le noir_ , songea Draco en faisant une petite moue. _Mais si je ne le retrouve pas ?_

Il grogna, agacé. Cet inconnu lui avait retourné la tête et il y attachait trop d'importance finalement. La potion ne serait pas prête avant une semaine de toute façon. Il n'allait quand même pas ne penser qu'à ça tout ce temps ?

Le sommeil finit par le gagner ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Dans une chambre à côté, un autre Slytherin était dévoré par la colère bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Enfin, dans une chambre encore plus éloignée, un garçon était content d'avoir retrouvé son petit ami après de si longues vacances même s'il lui avait paru changé. Mais lui dormait depuis longtemps, inconscient du trouble qu'il avait jeté chez deux garçons supposés amis.

0o0o0o0

Ronald Weasley se réveilla brusquement, on tambourinait à sa porte. Il bailla et grimaça en regardant l'heure. Harry était vraiment casse-couille à ses heures mais bon, meilleur ami oblige il se leva et l'accueillit chaleureusement. Il venait parler stratégie en quidditch. Déjà ? Il fallait planifier les sélections pour remplacer les joueurs qui avaient quitté l'école, organiser les entraînements, etc. N'en avaient-ils pas parlé une bonne partie de l'été ?

« Mmm… Okay. Laisse-moi me doucher avant, s'te plait et on va mettre ça au clair. »

Un jour le séparait de son bien-aimé mais qu'était un jour quand il en avait attendu presque soixante ?

Dans la journée, il croisa bien évidemment son petit copain mais fut surpris de sa colère et son mépris évidents. Oh c'était bien son style le chaud et le froid. Vu comme il avait été bouillant la nuit d'avant, il pouvait jouer le glaçon, cela excitait Ron davantage.

Sans lui la journée s'étira tristement et longuement. Plus que 24h et la fête reprendrait.

0o0o0o0

Mais la fête ne reprit pas.

Ron arriva en avance dans la salle des Requêtes. Il arriva en avance et attendit longtemps, plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Deux heures qu'il attendait. Que se passait-il ?

Enfin l'autre garçon arriva.

« Ah te voilà ! J'ai cru que tu me faisais la gueule m… »

Son sourire s'évanouit. Le garçon en face de lui faisait vraiment la gueule.

« J'ai vraiment failli te planter, cracha enfin l'autre.

Le sourire de Ron vacilla mais en bon Gryffindor, il décida de passer outre :

« C'est cool que tu sois venu plus tôt avant-hier, y avait un de ces passages dans la salle ! Un hall de gare !

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? T'étais même pas là !

\- Tu me fais marcher !, dit Ron, faisant un pas pour enlacer son petit ami.

\- Je suis passé deux fois, et à part Snape, j'ai vu personne. Oh, si, Draco fouinait, comme d'habitude, sûrement à la recherche d'ingrédients pour ses potions, on dirait qu'il fait les poubelles. Un jour il se fera choper là où il faut pas et ça sera sa fête.

\- Blaise je t'ai vu avec Malfoy ! Et après 'tu' es rentré et 'tu' m'as rejoint dans le placard.

\- Non... après, je suis reparti. »

Ron en restant bouche bée. Son sourire s'était évanoui. Le parfum, les abdos… tout se remettait en place. Comment avait-il été aussi con ?

« Draco est... Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?, demanda Blaise, suspicieux.

\- T'as... t'as... c'est... ton ancien parfum, ça ?, dit Ron en sentant Blaise.

\- C'est mon parfum tout court ! Putain, Ron, c'est quoi ce délire ? Il te fait fumer quoi Potter ?

\- J'ai..., _sucé, baisé,_ pensa Ron à voix haute, Malfoy ? dit-il, dégoûté.

\- Tu quoi ? »

\- Je... Putain ! Je croyais que c'était toi dans le placard !

\- Tu comptes me faire avaler ça ? Et tu t'imagines que je vais te croire ? »

En colère à cause d'un simple lapin, Blaise avait découvert pire.

« Tu n'as même pas été foutu de voir la différence entre moi et Malfoy ? T'es vraiment un connard !, poursuivit Blaise.

\- Attends ! Si je l'ai vue mais... il a rien dit ! Alors j'ai continué.

\- C'est fou, t'es encore plus demeuré que ce que je pensais ! Tu as remarqué que c'était pas moi, mais comme il a rien dit, t'as continué ? De mieux en mieux... et il baise bien, Malfoy ?

\- Non c'est pas ça !

\- Son cul est aussi étroit que le mien ? Ça t'a plu ?

\- Bordel, Blaise !, s'enlisait Ronald.

\- Apparemment, oui.

\- Non ! J'ai eu des doutes... le parfum... la musculature… mais... ça pouvait être nouveau, et il a pas démenti, bordel ! Vous... vous avez la même stature. Il ne faisait pas sa vierge effarouchée. »

Blaise le jaugea :

« De toute façon, pas question que je passe après un Malfoy... en plus, va savoir ce qu'il t'a refilé comme saloperie, cracha-t-il.

\- Blaise, tu vas pas te tirer à cause d'un malentendu !, plaida Ron, désespéré.

« Un _malentendu_ ? T'as baisé dans un placard avec Malfoy et c'est qu'un _malentendu_ ? Je vais baiser un autre mec et on verra ta réaction !

\- C'était pas volontaire ! Ton copain a pris son pied à 'mes' dépends ! »

Blaise respira un bon coup :

« Ecoute, Ron..., dit-il presque trop calmement, tu fais chier... et évite de rentrer dans les placards d'ici là. Fais ta victime tant que tu veux, moi je prends le large au moins quelque temps pour... méditer.

\- Pour méditer..., répéta Ron, amer. Tu te fous de ma gueule. Tire-toi puisque c'est comme ça mais si tu pars, c'est fini. »

Avec le recul, il regretta amèrement cette phrase.

Blaise le détailla à nouveau et articula de la façon la plus froide et détachée :

« Dans ce cas, c'est fini. »

Il avait hésité mais choisi. Non mais pour que se prenait ce Gryffindor ? Il l'avait trompé et pas même une seule excuse. Et puis, ça n'était pas comme s'il était amoureux.

« Ferme la porte ! », demanda Ron, dépité.

Blaise était décidé de ne pas en rester là. Slytherin un jour…

« Tu seras pas difficile à remplacer, sourit-il. Tu n'étais qu'un plan cul, tu sais. Je t'aurais largué tôt ou tard. »

Et il sortit, sans fermer la porte.

Ron resta seul. Il était conscient de sa connerie. Il avait remarqué que ça n'était pas Blaise dans le placard mais il avait poursuivi. Et cet ultimatum était vraiment débile. Pas une fois il ne s'était excusé, il aurait dû, quel crétin !

Il se prit la tête entre les mains puis donna un coup de poing sur le mur avant de sortir et rentrer à la Tour.

 **Chapitre suivant :** Retournement de situation

* * *

j imagine votre déception, vous imaginiez certainement un autre Gryffindor. A une époque, une dessinatrice (Cugami) réalisait de superbes Draco x Ron. Ses Ron étaient flamboyants... J aimerais les miens également flamboyants. En aucun cas ai-je pensé à R. Grint :-(

J ai tapé "Cugami Malfoy" puis regardé dans les images et la première est un de ses DxR (intitulé "Im sorry ")


	4. Revirement

Weasel : jeu de mot Weasley/weasel qui veut dire belette

Hufflepuff : Poufsouffle

* * *

 **Retournement de situation**

Ron fit un effort qu'il avait cru insurmontable.

Deux jours après sa rupture, il apprit de façon tout à fait intentionnelle, les multiples (oui, multiples) aventures qu'avait eues Blaise. Déjà. Il était dévasté mais… comment en parler ? Il était donc resté stoïque au maximum face à un Harry hilare, lui contant les fresques du Slytherin. Sa sœur, au courant, l'avait regardé impuissante. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas approuvé cette relation mais Zabini avait semblé réglo. C'était une histoire curieuse. Que Ron se soit trompé et qu'un inconnu se soit laissé tripoter comme ça dépassait tout entendement. Mais bon… pourquoi pas. Si on ne le faisait pas ado, quand le faire ?

En attendant, l'inconnu du placard (qui ne l'était que pour Ginny Weasley, Ron avait bien assez honte de s'être trompé mais si en plus il devait avouer qu'il avait baisé Malfoy, il ne pourrait plus regarder sa sœur en face) n'occupait absolument pas les pensées de Ron. Il voulait reconquérir Blaise mais à quoi bon ? Il y aurait toujours ces garçons entre eux maintenant et cela ressortirait pendant une dispute quelconque. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question mais que seraient-ils devenus après l'école ? Ron vivait sa relation au jour le jour et maintenant qu'elle était finie, voilà qu'il imaginait un avenir avorté.

« Connard !, assena-t-il à Malfoy qui venait de le bousculer.

\- Dégage, Weasel… », siffla l'autre, tout aussi mauvais.

Il allait lui défoncer la tête quand il sentit une main puissante sur son épaule le tirer en arrière.

« Pas ici, Ron. On le démontera sur le terrain, murmura Harry.

\- Putain, ouais, je vais le démonter ce connard. »

Malgré lui il rougit car il l'avait déjà « démonté » et c'était dans un placard. Il se demanda si Malfoy était au courant de leur… entrevue… incongrue. Il eut comme envie de vomir en pensant à ça. Il avait baisé son abruti de _cousin_ ! Meme très lointain, ça restait un cousin. Merde, ça le rendait encore plus furax.

0o0o0o0

La semaine s'écoula lentement pour Draco. Chaque jour il regardait sa fiole presque amoureusement. Bien sûr il savait que cela pouvait ne mener à rien mais peu lui importait, c'était sa lubie du moment. Il était sur son nuage, indifférent aux œillades de ses soupirantes il cherchait l'identité potentielle de son mystérieux amant (il imaginait que c'était le musclé Ernie McMillan ou l'intellectuel Kevin Enwhistle qui aurait lui aussi, pourquoi pas, certains penchants gays), les conneries des Gryffindors le lassaient. Même l'humeur écrasante de Zabini (qui avait mis fin apparemment à sa monogamie vu qu'il s'était tapé déjà deux garçons la même soirée) lui glissait dessus.

Il était attentif en cours mais chaque minute, chaque seconde d'oisiveté le ramenait à cette étreinte sauvage, saisissante et pourtant fantôme.

Oui, chaque minute, chaque seconde d'oisiveté il s'éprenait un peu plus de cette brute aux gestes violents mais aux mots doux. Qui pouvait autour de lui être ce précieux mélange de bestialité et d'amour ? Il le voulait. Il le voulait et rien que pour lui. Il voulait être l'objet de ses désirs ardents et de ses baisers romantiques. Il l'imaginait sportif, intelligent, drôle, quel garçon répondait à ces critères ?

Dans ses draps, le soir, il y repensait, fort. Très fort. Trop fort. Sa raison lui hurlait de se calmer, de réfléchir un instant : ce garçon était avec quelqu'un. Ce garçon pourrait le rejeter.  
Que ferait-il d'ailleurs une fois qu'il saurait de qui il s'agissait ?

Les longs jours, les nuits humides, se succédèrent.

La potion était prête.

Il fallait asperger le maximum de garçons même si, d'après la stature, il devait s'agir d'un dernière année, voire d'un sixième.

La salle commune lui parut l'endroit le plus propice. Tout le monde y était aux repas. Tout le monde mais un seul l'intéressait.

 _Il faudrait qu'il pleuve dans la salle que l'eau soit mélangée à la potion,_ songea-t-il.

Etait-ce possible de créer une pluie et la modifier ? Il ne pouvait clairement pas brumiser tous les types, il passerait pour un demeuré. L'impervius éloignait la pluie. Mais faire pleuvoir… Puis faire pleuvoir n'était pas le but, il fallait y ajouter la potion ou… ou transformer la potion en un nuage de pluie… C'était plutôt pas mal ça. Sinon, il pouvait tester la potion sur les mecs de sixième et septième année. Cela ne ferait que quarante personnes. Trente huit s'il enlevait lui et Zabini.

 _Mmmhh… Trente six, on peut zapper Crabbe et Goyle_ , pensa-t-il un brin dégoûté.

Cette fois Mimi ne put l'aider et cette lubie s'estompa peu à peu. Il ne trouvait rien et la routine l'accaparait. Peut-être avait-il rêvé cette étreinte. Peut-être devait-elle rester un bon souvenir, qu'il ressortirait dans ses vieux jours. Mais… n'éprouverait-il alors pas des remords de ne pas avoir cherché l'inconnu ?

Les jours, les semaines, les mois s'égrenèrent. Draco sombrait peu à peu dans une mélancolie hivernale qu'il dissimulait sous de la mauvaise humeur. Il captait parfois un regard hargneux provenant de Blaise mais n'y attachait guère d'importance. Rien de plus normal d'être jalousé même par Zabini.

Seuls les entraînements de quidditch le divertissaient. Il lui permettait d'évacuer sa colère et sa frustration.

Peu avant Noel, il avait baisé avec un type plus âgé rencontré en boite de nuit mais n'avait récolté que de l'ennui. Aussi, une force nouvelle le réanima et il chercha comme un forcené une formule pour répandre sa potion. Il finit par en parler à sa mère, à couvert bien sûr.

« Mère, je… je suis ennuyé. J'ai… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de… bien mais… je ne sais pas qui c'est. »

Sa mère le fixa, peu certaine de comprendre.

« Oui… enfin… c'était une soirée… déguisée et… j'aimerais retrouver cette personne. J'ai préparé une potion de reconnaissance, continua-t-il, animé d'une soudaine passion, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment la répandre. Je voulais la faire pleuvoir au petit déjeuner ou… ou pendant un match de quidditch peut être mais comment faire ? »

Sa mère rit :

« Le match de quidditch sera plus discret que la salle commune. C'est simple : comment crois-tu que je répands l'engrais ? »

 _Quel con !_ , songea Draco. _Je ne pouvais pas y penser plutôt ?_

Les vacances se terminèrent joyeusement et il rentra d'excellente humeur à Hogwarts. Les entraînements se terminaient en février, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

0o0o0o0

Le jour J arriva.

Draco les avait littéralement décomptés et il se sentait fébrile, excité, intenable. Son envie grandit de nouveau, alimentée par le résultat imminent : tout le monde assistait aux matches ! Mais comme il demeurait prudent, il s'était résolu à garder un peu de potion au cas où. Si par malchance son amant de fortune était à l'infirmerie (seule raison valable pour manquer un match selon lui) il pourrait toujours le vaporiser.

Le premier match opposait Hufflepuff et Gryffindor.

A choisir entre la peste et le choléra, il choisit de soutenir (secrètement, bien sûr) Hufflepuff : combler le retard qu'ils auraient avec les Lions serait moins important. Et oui, la saison débutait à peine mais très vite les Rouge et Or se démarqueraient et les trois autres équipes rameraient pour remonter le score.

Mais le résultat de ce match le préoccupait peu. Il en attendait un plus important qui allait peut-être avoir un impact direct et important sur sa vie présente.

Il avait choisi une place au fond, dans un coin, pour agir le plus discrètement possible. Il déboucha sa fiole, au liquide transparent mais légèrement bleuté, et prononça la formule que sa mère lui avait appris. La potion s'envola vers l'air en une petite bulle. Elle s'étira lentement selon les bornes que Draco avait disposé autour du terrain. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'étalait telle une tâche d'huile, elle devenait transparente. Draco patienta : dans quelques minutes elle allait atteindre sa taille puis « exploser ». La potion se répandrait sur toutes les personnes présentes mais une seule réagirait. Sa peau se pigmenterait de bleu pendant quelques heures. Draco chercherait à l'aide de ses jumelles l'heureux élu. Et après…

Et après ?

Et après il tenterait une approche ?

Après…

Ses fantasmes cessèrent. Il venait de le trouver.

« Bordel de merde… », grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

 **Prochain et dernier chapitre :** Dénouement


	5. Dénouement

Slytherin : Serpentard

Ravenclow : Serdaigle

Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire. Les couples peu orthodoxes j'adore. J ai bien un Harry x Théodore qui traîne quelque part mais si un jour je l'écris... pas sûre quelle soit suivie ^^ Bonne continuation et bon week-end :-)

* * *

 **Dénouement**

Dans la tour, les commentaires fuserent. L'arbitre siffla même pour s'envoler vers Ron et l'interroger. Dans les gradins de chaque maison, on s'interrogeait. Certains rigolaient, d'autres s'inquiétaient mais le match reprit.

Hermione, elle, se rua dans les vestiaires, mais Ron fut incapable de répondre à ses questions. Il espérait juste que sa peau allait retrouver une teinte normale.

0o0o0o0

Draco était accablé.

« Par Merlin… j'me suis fait baiser par un rouquin _et_ j'ai adoré ça. Ouiiiiiiiiiiiin… »

Quelle était la suite du plan ?

Dans une autre chambre de préfet, l'autre protagoniste était en proie aux mêmes doutes. Son amie avait fait le lien entre son symptôme étonnant et la potion de reconnaissance.

« Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait te reconnaitre ? », avait-elle demandé.

Il n'avait pas répondu mais il savait.

Malfoy avait voulu savoir qui l'avait pris dans le placard.

Les deux préfets en vinrent à la même conclusion :

« Il sait qu'on sait tous les deux. »

Mais tous les deux ignoraient la suite des événements.

0o0o0o0

Ils s'évitaient le plus possible et ne se regardaient jamais pourtant Ron décida de rompre ce silence. Autant crever l'abcès rapidement et passer à autre chose. Draco approuva et ils se retrouvèrent dans la Salle des Requêtes.

Empruntés, en colère, ils restèrent silencieux d'abord, loin l'un de l'autre, le regard fuyant.

Puis ils parvinrent à un accord : en rester là, faire comme si rien n'était arrivé.

En rentrant à sa chambre, Ron avait une drôle d'impression. Il détestait Malfoy mais en fait, il _pensait_ le détester. Là, il lui avait apparu fragile, accessible, presque attirant.

Il s'ébroua : rien ne s'était passé, il allait mettre son énergie à reconquérir Blaise. Cependant, l'envie ne l'emballa pas tant que ça.

0o0o0o0

Deux semaines après la révélation, les choses évoluèrent.

Déjà, Ron avait laissé tomber Blaise. Cette rupture avait été une bonne chose finalement, il s'était laissé éblouir par le fourbe.

Il observait, discrètement espérait-il, Malfoy et il n'était pas si con que ce qu'il avait pensé mais plutôt mourir que lui dire ou tenter quoi que ce soit. Et parfois, parfois, il repensait à leur étreinte et… et ça l'excitait !

« Hé, Weasley, à quoi tu penses ? »

Ron fixa Jimmy et sourit.

« A la façon dont on va démonter les vermisseaux », répondit Ron en resserrant les lanières de sa tenue de quidditch.

Ce jour-là il pleuvait beaucoup. Mais bon, ça n'était pas le premier match ni le dernier sous la pluie aussi tous les joueurs gagnèrent le terrain et décollèrent, chacun à leur poste, après le signal de l'arbitre. Si la pluie ne gênait pas, le vent en revanche était pénible, à tel point que l'arbitre demanda l'avis des capitaines qui eux voulurent continuer. Renoncer à un match Slytherin Vs Gryffindor ? Hors de question !

Ainsi, le drame arriva.

Une bourrasque plus forte que les précédentes dévia un cognard sur le goal des Lions tellement rapidement qu'il ne put l'éviter. Il fut désarçonné de son balai. Un grand silence s'abattit dans les gradins et les joueurs le regardaient tomber, impuissants.

Pourtant, un éclair vert le saisit, au risque de tomber lui-même.

« Incroyable !, s'exclama une des commentatrices. C'est hallucinant : Malfoy… Oui ! C'est Malfoooooy ! Malfoy a… rattrapé… Weasley ! »

Les jaune et noir se levèrent et acclamèrent l'attrapeur. Les Ravenclow suivirent. Les deux autres maisons ne savaient pas trop mais finalement applaudirent aussi. Les Gryffindors étaient soulagés que leur gardien ne s'écrasât pas au sol et les Slytherins, fiers de la prouesse de leur capitaine.

Harry rejoignit Draco, au sol avec Weasley. Ils se serrèrent tous les trois la main, un peu abasourdis par la chute puis le sauvetage _in extremis_ et chacun remonta sur son balai pour reprendre le match.

L'issue du match fut classique. Victoire de Gryffindor.

Les deux protagonistes de l'incident reprirent leurs habitudes, c'est-à-dire s'ignorer. Pourtant Ron décida une fois de plus de rompre le silence. En fin de cours de runes, il ne restait plus qu'eux dans la classe. Il s'avança lentement vers l'autre adolescent et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Draco releva le nez de son sac et le considéra amicalement.

« Merci… merci pour samedi. T'aurais pu tomber avec moi.

\- Bah, c'est pas grand-chose, répondit-il en rangeant son dernier livre. De toute façon, je l'attrape jamais quand c'est Potter en face. Au moins, toi je t'ai pas raté, sourit-il. Et... je pouvais pas te laisser te fracasser en bas, quand même.

\- T'aurais pas hésité... y a quelques temps, fit remarquer Ron, gentiment. Et ça t'aurait bien fait rire !

\- C'est vrai... mais... les choses ont... changé, depuis. »

Oh oui, elles avaient changé. La haine semblait être s'envolée pour laisser place à un sentiment bien plus délicieux.

« Ca te dirait... de... je sais pas, aller boire un verre ?, demanda Ron en se tortillant. Pour te remercier bien sûr !

\- C'est une invitation ?, demanda à son tour Draco, souriant, un petit éclat dans les yeux.

\- Non !, répondit du tac au tac Ron en rougissant.

\- C'est quoi alors ? Un rendez-vous ? »

Aucune agressivité ni sarcasme dans le ton. Il colla presque ses lèvres à celles de Ron.

« Un… un verre, bégaya le préfet Gryffindor en reculant d'un pas. Un verre c'est tout ! Et… Et t'as qu'à dire non si t'as pas envie ! »

Il essayait de paraître énervé mais on sentait qu'il était plutôt intimidé.

« Je serais ravi de prendre un verre avec toi.

\- C'est cool alors. On a qu'à aller aux Trois balais. Ca ne surprendra personne de nous voir ensemble. »

Bien sûr que les voir ensemble choqua mais peu leur importait la légitimité ou non de ce verre, ils passèrent un très agréable moment à discuter des cours, du quidditch ou même de potins.

Les heures défilaient et le retour à l'école était inévitable. Ils y retournèrent donc, silencieux cette fois.

Ils arrivèrent dans le Grand Hall, prêts à partir chacun de son côté.

Draco s'arrêta :

« Et alors quoi ? On se sépare comme ça ? Pas de… de baiser ou de câlin ? », demanda-t-il timidement.

Ron le fixa, étonné.

Oui « étonné » était le mot de la soirée. Il avait passé une excellente soirée mais n'avait pas osé proposer plus. Là il fallait saisir l'occasion.

Il s'avança vers l'autre adolescent :

« Qui a dit qu'on se séparait ?, ronronna-t-il en s'approchant. Ta chambre ou la mienne ?

\- Euh… c'est que l'un de nous deux se fera tuer au moment de traverser la salle commune de l'autre au matin…

\- Défi accepté ! »

 **FIN**


End file.
